


I love neck kisses

by Tjeffs446



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I love this and it's my frst smut yo, It's smut yo, Jamilton fuck in the morning because they can, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjeffs446/pseuds/Tjeffs446





	1. Chapter 1

Alex had simply been making coffee, it was 8 am and god knows he needed his coffee.

Alex yawned as he leaned on the counter, sleepily humming a tune.

Thomas walked out of their bedroom and towards him, his footsteps silent. He wrapped his arms around his waist. “Good morning darlin’“ His voice was sleepy and his southern accent was easily heard.

“Good morning Tommy.” He replied, his voice pouty as he was still sleepy.

Thomas hummed, kissing his shoulder and he started to kiss up. He kissed his neck gently.

Alex leaned against him, closing his eyes and letting out a peaceful sigh.

Thomas, just to tease, started to make love bites.

Alex stifled a moan.

“How cute~” Thomas teased, pulling away.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Alex groaned but never would admit but he loved it so much.


	2. It's smutty time

Alex groaned as Thomas pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him with a wicked grin.

“Thomas- It’s not even 9 am yet!” He protested weakly even though he wanted this as much as his boyfriend did.

“Morning sex is always the best with you.” He shrugged nonchalantly and gripped his hips, rolling their hips together.

“Mmmmn… This isn’t fair..” His voice came out whined as his hands gripped at his boyfriend’s waist.

“That’s not what you were saying last night, babe. As i remember your words were “Faster~ Fuck until I can’t walk~!” And I didn’t. You can still walk, so I’m gonna fuck you so hard, I’m gonna have to carry you to work.” He grinned down at him and pulled his shirt over his head before taking off his own. “What your safe word?”

“Red.” Alex responded immediately before he was kissed.

Thomas let his hands drift down and rub at Alex’s already hard length and Alex fumbled at his sweatpants.

“Take this god forsaken trash off.” He mumbled angrily tugging at his purple sweatpants.

Thomas chuckled, taking them off and tossed them somewhere he wasn’t really concerned with as he kissed him deeply before kissing down his jaw, leaving love bites in his wake.

Alex let out pants and gasps, his eyes fluttering shut.

Thomas kissed down his chest and to his hips before stopping. “You want me to undress you completely~? To leave you in the nude where you’re completely naked and completely mine to fuck and use, baby~?” He taunted

“Yes-God yes~ Please… Please!” He whined out, bucking his hip upwards. God, he needed Thomas to fuck him. “Fuck me until I can’t scream anymore.”

“Be patient darlin’~ I haven’t even undressed you and you want me to fuck you~” He grinned and pulled down his green sweatpants and boxers. Thomas watched in amusement as Alex’s length sprang to life and he threw the clothes over his shoulder.

He leaned down, maintaining eye contact with him as he kissed from the tip to the base and grinned as his hips jerked. “Lube… My drawer..” Alex choked out.

They kept lube in Thomas’s drawer but they kept the special lube in Alex’s drawer.

He reached over, pulling the drawer open and grabbing it. He slicked up his fingers before teasing his whole. “How bad do you want it~?”

“So badly~ Please fuck me Thomas~ Need you so badly~” He moaned out, bucking his hips.

Thomas pushed a finger in, thrusting slowly and wiggling it before adding a second and third. He angled his fingers and hit the spot he had memorized. He knew that was the spot that would make him see stars. He thrusted harshly into that spot, watching him.

Alex arched his back, his eyes flying open and he gasped. “T-THOMAS FUCK!” He cried out, his hips bucking. “Please please please fuck me~ Don’t hold back~ Fuck me!”

Thomas pulled back his fingers, ignoring Alex’s whine at the loss of contact. “C’mon baby tell me~ You want it slow and loving? or~ Do you want it fast and rough~?”

“Slow.” Alex replied slowly, looking at him with needy eyes.

Thomas nodded and slicked himself up, lining himself up before kissing him softly, a contrast in how rough he had been fucking him before and pushed in slowly.

Alex let out a cry and dug his nails into his back.

Thomas stilled as he was in all the way before thrusting softly.

“I.. changed my mind.” Alex panted out, looking up at him. “Fuck me.”

Thomas smirked down at him, his hips snapping forwards.

A scream ripped from his throat as pleasure coursed through him. “AH-ah-ah! Faster! Harder! Please!”

Thomas knew they were both close but he’d be damned if he let himself cum before Alex did.

“Cum for me baby~” He purred, angling himself and hit his pancreas repeatedly in harsh movements.

Alex let out a sound mixed between a shout and a cry as he came. The sticky white liquid coated both him and Thomas.

Thomas let out loud groan and thrusted a few more times before he came.

He slumped over, kissing Alex’s forehead before pulling out of him and rolling off of him.

“That was… Amazing..” Alex panted out, looking at him.

Thomas smiled and kissed his forehead. “It was, darlin’.”


End file.
